


2012

by Anonymous



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Hot, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Sexy, mcr shirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: they're all like "old" in this, chill
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil), Castor/Pollux (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello there:3 general kenobi:(

2012

“Tttedros?” Agafha uwu’s as tedious mounts on tøp of her.

tetris’ pink man meat sparkled in da night, dats right he’s also a vampire,

he gentatly pressed into agafa’s galahoochchicooch. there serpent tangues♥️smashed together  
in the elements of harmony type way, “theodore ur so sexc aha 😤”

agathot says while flipping the intended bottom over.

sudanly a big hawt beefh man walks sexily in the door, it was rafaelz main side wh*re polluxxx; the coolest cat in town.  
being 7’8,  
he strutted in w his fabo mcr shirt, icy blue eyes, and long black hair that was ded at the ends (author’s note: if yew don’t know who mcr is get tf away from me💛) polluxxx looked like illumi from hxh🥵.  
He went over and kissed agafa str8 on the lips, causing tenderness to scrunch his face😩”polly wut r u doing here this late @ night babygurl?” agnata said still horny bc tedis pulled out like a little bitch🙄  
“No” polluxxx said taking off his disguise to reveal that is wuz *gasp* casTOR?!???  
Instead of his bare rippling muslez underneath there wuz *double gasp* A WATERPARKS SHIRT‼️ agathot didn’t like casTOR as much as she loved the scrumptious taste of her former  
dancer teacher polluxxx, casTOR was more of a CWORD to her.

“move ovahh the way cumslut xx” casTOR moaned as he shoved aggaicantspelltherestofhername,  
he turned to face the whiny lil bitch known as tedros “hi daddy🥵” casTOR eyes tetris up and down

“en knee waiz, teddy I have somethin to tell u🥺I’m pregnant” 

just then casTOR took off his waterparks shirt

to reveal his kim k body slimmer corset which when tooken off revealed...

casTORz phat baby bump!!!!!

To be continued...


	2. 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hornknee bitch disease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pt2 luvs <3

2012 pt2 (2013)

tewros couldn’t believe his ears, sure he’d bang casTOR behind the staircase but tjat’s bc he was trying to finish the abc challenge at age 14

and he wasn’t gonna link w clarissa musty dusty ass  
🤢

“agafa leve us at once” and so agaha left, titties hanging out.

“sIGHHHH” shay said as she crawled on hands and knees over two merlins magagerie (Author’s note: if u don’t crawl on ur hands n knees like a true warrior cat don’t even talk to me  
🙄)

she saw that they we’re working on caving tetisz slut mum out of all the statues

(author’s note: were they statues or were they hedges? idfk I didn’t read the book)

agara scared off one  
of the constrution goblins and plopped  
her thicc phat juicy shopkinz a$$ on the ledge.

over the lake she could see the monument dedicated to her  
bestfrien sophie,  
she died lol of horny bitch disease  
😔🕊

It happened a yer ago...

she wanted to get into mavin’s pants so bad that she listened  
to him talk abt his karkat x reader fanfic he was writing.  
unfotunatly he killed her with his 11 inch emo cock💔🖤💔🖤💔

to be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> real hot girl shit

**Author's Note:**

> don't expect an update soon.


End file.
